1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. More specifically, the invention pertains to a device and method for effectively processing and utilizing radio frequency identification tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RFID tag that has paired an integrated circuit (IC) chip and an antenna has already been developed. RFID tags can transmit data using radio waves as a medium to RF readers and has been recognized as an electronic tag. When a RF reader is in close proximity to a RFID tag, an electromotive force is generated in the RFID tag by the radio waves from the RF reader. A circuit is operated by the electromotive force and a circuit operates with the electromotive force. The RF reader can exchange, read, write, and delete data to and from the RFID tag.
A reference patent document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-116127.